In installations in which a motor for a pump is made and shipped as a separate piece from the pump, careful alignment of the motor at the installation site is required to prevent the motor from driving the pump out of line to the detriment of the bearings of both units. Typically, at least in the installation toward which the instant invention is designed, the pump is first installed and then the motor is shimmed with a combination of calculations and trial and error and shifted around on its mounting plate prior to being bolted down so that the axes are substantially aligned. When this is accomplished and the respective shafts are co-axial and the end faces flush, a collar is coupled around the end faces so that the units are coupled in driving relationship.
This can be a tedious process when done by conventional methods, as shimming must be done, and then the shaft checked with an indicator, etc., over and over until the proper elevation of the axis is achieved and the two axes are co-axial.